moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bambi (2026 film)
Bambi is a 2026 American computer-animated family film produced by Owen Laramore Productions and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The fifteenth theatrical Owen Laramore film, the film was directed by Christopher K. Gee, and was the Owen Laramore Entertainment's final independently-completed film before it was purchased by Disney in January 2026 a month before the film's release. It is a CGI remake of Disney's 1942 traditionally-animated film of the same name, and features the voices of Zackary Arthur, Pierce Gagnon, Jeremy Ray Taylor, Brooklynn Prince, Oakes Fegley, John Goodman, Jodie Foster, and Jim Hanks. Bambi was released theatrically in the United States on February 21, 2026. Upon release, the film grossed $334 million worldwide and received mixed reviews from critics, who praised the animation and voice performances (particularly Goodman's), but felt it added a little nothing new to the source material. It was nominated for both an Academy Award and Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, losing both to The Little Mermaid. Plot A doe gives birth to a fawn named Bambi, who will one day take over the position of Great Prince of the Forest, a title currently held by his father, who guards the woodland creatures against the dangers of hunters. Bambi is befriended by an energetic, eager rabbit named Thumper, who helps to teach him how to walk and speak. Bambi grows up very attached to his mother, with whom he spends most of his time. He soon makes friends with a skunk named Flower and a female fawn named Faline, despite quarrels with a mean fawn named Ronno over who Faline's future true love should be. Curious and inquisitive, Bambi frequently asks about the world around him and is cautioned about the dangers about life as a forest creature by his loving mother. One day out in a meadow, Bambi briefly sees The Great Prince but does not realize that he is his father. As the Great Prince wanders uphill, he discovers the human hunter named "Man" by all the animals is coming and rushes down to the meadow to get everyone to safety. Bambi is briefly separated from his mother during that time but is escorted to her by the Great Prince as the three of them make it back in the forest just as Man fires his gun. During Bambi's first winter, he and Thumper play in the snow while Flower hibernates. One day, his mother takes him along to find food when Man shows up again. As they escape, his mother is shot and killed by the hunter, leaving the little fawn mournful and alone. Taking pity on his abandoned son, the Great Prince leads Bambi home and reveals to him that he is his father. The next spring, Bambi, Thumper, and Flower are warned by Friend Owl about twitterpation, and they will eventually fall in love, although the trio view the concept of romance with scorn. However, Flower and Thumper soon encounter their romantic counterparts and abandon their former thoughts on love. Bambi himself reunites with Faline. However, Ronno quickly interrupts their courtship and tries to separate the two out of jealously. Overprotective of her, Bambi sends Ronno away and earns the rights to Faline's affection. Bambi is awakened awkwardly by the smell of smoke; he follows it and discovers it leads to a hunter camp. Bambi is warned by his father that Man has returned with more hunters. The two flee to safety, although Bambi is separated from Faline in the turmoil and searches for her along the way. He soon finds her cornered by Man's vicious hunting dogs, which he manages to ward off. Meanwhile, at the "Man's" camp, their campfire suddenly spreads into the forest, resulting in a wildfire from which the forest residents flee in fear. Bambi, his father, Faline, Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl, and the forest animals manage to reach shelter on a riverbank. The next day, Bambi is praised as a hero by the forest animals, and becomes the new Great Prince of the Forest. Cast * Zackary Arthur as Bambi * Pierce Gagnon as Thumper * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Flower * Brooklynn Prince as Faline * Oakes Fegley as Ronno * John Goodman as the Great Prince of The Forest * Jodie Foster as Bambi's mother * Jim Hanks as Friend Owl * Cameron Richardson as Thumper's mom * Gary Krisel as Groundhog * E.G. Daily and Tara Strong as young possums * Ellie Kemper as Mrs. Possum * Rachel Ruderman as Thumper's sisters Production Development It was announced in 2023 that computer-animated Owen Laramore Entertainment remakes of Bambi and The Little Mermaid were announced, both with a release date in 2026 following the success of 2023's ''The Jungle Book''. Christopher K. Gee, who previously directed the Walt Disney Wonder Studios film ''Thidwick The Big-Hearted Moose'', was confirmed to be directing in December 2023, while screenwriters Scott Alexander and Larry Karaszewski were revealed to be pending the screenplay, with Eric Coleman producing. Casting Zackary Arthur, Pierce Gagnon, Jeremy Ray Taylor, Brooklynn Prince, and Oakes Fegley were revealed to be voicing Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and Ronno. John Goodman, who previously worked on ''Disney Infinity'' and ''Disney In The House 2'', announced he would play the Great Prince of the Forest. Jodie Foster and Jim Hanks were revealed to be voicing Bambi's mother and Friend Owl. This was Foster's only animated feature before her retirement from acting following a surgery, and she died three months after the film's theatrical release. Music David Newman, who composed the music for ''The Jessie Movie'' and Disney Infinity, was revealed to be composing the film's score in February 2025. The Alison Krauss song "There Is Life", plays during the credits. "Love Is A Song", and "Little April Shower" were performed by Carbon Leaf and Martina McBride. Reception Box office The film grossed $140 million in the United States and Canada, and $194 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $334 million. It ended its theatrical run on June 14, 2026. Critical response Critic reviews for Bambi were mixed, and it holds a 55% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "The animation is nearly as qualifying, but Bambi can't quite recapture the heartwarming feel of the source material". It is the first Owen Laramore film to receive mixed reviews, as well as the first to receive a "Rotten" certification. Metacritic signed the film to a score of 58 out of 100 based on 23 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 50% and a 55% "definite recommend". Hillary Busis or Vanity Fair gave the film a positive review, saying, "This is emotional. When I saw this in the theater, I started crying. Luckily, I got through it. Emotional warmth is what happened to me when I saw this movie". Weniel Ma of News.com.au gave the film three stars and praised the performance of John Goodman as the Great Prince of the Forest. Kristen Page-Kirby of The Washington Post said, "The emotional 2026 version of Bambi may not live up to its potential, but it tear-jerks kids very well. But with formulaic subplots and a lack of faithfulness to the source material, it's a lackluster disappointment that generated Owen Laramore Entertainment's first mixed response. The animation may be bright enough. Don't bury the animators under a lot of technology".